Recently, technology to obtain various functions by forming precision minute spaces in various products has attracted much attention in industrial fields. For example, the technology to constitute precise and minute space in a semiconductor device and use an air layer present in this space as a dielectric substance layer, and the technology to make a liquid jetting apparatus in which numerous precision minute spaces are formed and a liquid such as ink filled in the minute spaces is jetted quantitatively and continuously by housing elements inside that produce pressure electrically or thermally have been developed. A typical example of the aforementioned liquid jetting apparatus is the inkjet head. In addition, a resist droplet jetting head which jets a resist solution as the droplet, and recently a DNA droplet jetting head which jets a DNA sample as the droplet have been provided.
Conventionally, the following method has been proposed as the method of forming the precision minute spaces such as jetting nozzle spaces of the aforementioned inkjet head and ink chambers for supplying the ink to the nozzle.
For example, as the method of forming consecutive precision minute spaces for a nozzle, an ink pressure chamber to extrude an ink to the nozzle, and an ink pool to supply the ink to the ink pressure chamber, the method of forming the above series of precision minute spaces by laminating multiple platy members with large and small pores, which form side walls of each space, and integrating with an adhesive agent is disclosed (Patent Document 1).
The method of forming the ink pressure chamber by forming a metal layer on a resin film, removing this metal layer intermittently by sandblasting and etching, and gluing platy members so as to surround resulting concave portions is also disclosed (Patent Document 2).
In addition, the method of forming the nozzle space by forming a head base having a concave portion which becomes the nozzle space by applying and laminating a resin composition on a concavo-convex surface of an original plate having concavo-convex portions and solidifying this and peeling from the above original plate, and subsequently gluing the platy members so as to surround the concave portions of this head base is disclosed (Patent Document 3)
In this way, the precision minute spaces such as nozzle spaces in the conventional inkjet head have been formed by forming penetrating holes in the platy member, or forming the concave portions by etching the metal layer or the resin layer to form the concave portions for minute space formation and gluing a top plate member so as to cover this concave portions. When an opening such as nozzle hole and a communicating path such as ink flow path are provided to the aforementioned top plate portion, the top plate has been previously perforated by etching and the like.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-63052 A    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-342607 A    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-286955 A